


Short Leash

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Mating, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex, Teratophilia, implied mating bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith was good at warding off unwanted suitors. He’d done it since middle school, it was as easy as sending a few well placed glares their way, not laughing at any of their jokes, and avoiding them.For humans at least.Prompt: Territorial/possessive Blue





	Short Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here’s some Possessive Blue content with some rough, semi-public sex and a sprinkling of mating bonds served hot and fresh lol

Keith was good at warding off unwanted suitors. He’d done it since middle school, it was as easy as sending a few well placed glares their way, not laughing at any of their jokes, and avoiding them.

For humans at least.

A lot of aliens took different social queues.

But no, the problem with unwanted suitors wasn’t him. It was Blue.

Blue’s possessive streak was miles long. Not that Keith was complaining. He actually quite liked how close Blue stuck with him at all times. At any point in the day Blue could be found right next to Keith, it was comforting.

Until it became an issue for everyone but Keith.

 

“I must say, you’re quite the talented pilot.” The prince’s - Keith had already forgotten his name - grin was far too pleased with himself. He had Keith all but pinned to the wall, long greenish fingers trailing up Keith’s bare arm.

They’d saved the planet from a rogue Galra attack, landing at the populace’s insistence that they be properly thanked.

Keith would admit. The prince was handsome. Had circumstances been different he might have responded to these advances. But as it was Keith was a taken man, and he had no interest in straying from that.

“Thank you...” He replied hesitantly, eyes darting around the room to find Blue.

The prince’s hand was under Keith’s jaw, tilting his head up. There was no malicious intent in his eyes. He probably thought he was genuinely charming Keith.

“And you’re quite stunning. I’ve heard tales of the eyes of the black paladin but I must say, seeing them up close...” The prince was leaning in, as though to kiss Keith.

He managed to move his head in time, eyes widening as he felt the prince’s lips press against his cheek. He could feel the prince smirking in response.

Shit, Keith thought. He most likely thought Keith was playing hard to get.

To be fair, Keith was hard to get. Impossible even.

He was halfway amazed people still tried to “get” him when he already considered himself mated for life.

The prince chuckled softly before his lips moved down, ghosting along Keith’s neck.

Keith found he barely even blushed. There was no effect on him at all.

“Your highness. I’m flattered and all but-“ he placed his hands on the prince’s chest pushing gently.

Before he could finish his sentence Blue was there, pushing his way between them and snarling at the prince, fangs bared.

The prince took an alarmed step back, hands snatching away from Keith as though he’d been burnt.

“You have a very aggressive wolf.” The prince frowned down at Blue.

“He’s usually quite nice.” Keith shrugged, running the tips of his fingers over the fur on Blue’s back. “You just happened to overstep.” The prince blinked at him, baffled. “Blue. He didn’t mean any harm.” Keith assured the wolf. Blue reluctantly let the snarl fall, his shoulders still hunched as though poised for an attack.

The prince scowled at Blue before turning back to Keith, his face guarded.

“It was lovely to meet you. Perhaps next time we can convene without...your dog.” The last two words were said in disdain. The prince turned before Keith could respond, moving down the hall back towards the main room.

Keith let out a sigh and fell back against the wall.

“Thanks Blue.” Blue responded with disgruntled side-eye. “Hey, what am I supposed to do? He clearly didn’t read any of my body language.” Keith frowned.

Blue huffed, clearly upset.

“What? You can’t possibly be mad at me.” Keith crossed his arms for a moment before having to use them to balance himself as Blue knocked the top of his head against Keith’s thighs, pushing Keith down the hall, in the opposite direction of the main room.

“Blue, where are we going?” Keith asked, scowling as Blue continued to push him.

They went until Keith could just barely make out the sounds of the party, muffled by stone walls, and then they turned a corner, into a narrower, dark hallway.

“Blue what the fuck-“ Keith was cut off as Blue jumped up, massive paws shoving Keith’s back. He found himself sprawled out face down on the floor, Blue’s weight pinning him. “Blue! Seriously!”

Keith’s voice went into a squeak before quieting as Blue leaned close, growling in Keith’s ear. He knew better than to argue with that growl.

Blue pushed his paws harder, prompting Keith to bend his knees, raising his ass. Blue let out a pleased huff, nipping lightly at the back of Keith’s neck.

Keith was already half hard, he’d known what was coming and he had to admit there was something about the darkened hallway, completely out in the open, that got to him.

There was a tearing noise as Blue dug a claw into Keith’s tights, ripping them open.

Keith whimpered quietly, biting his lip to keep his volume down.

The plug sat where it did during almost any social event. Keith shivered as he felt the plug being pried out of his ass by Blue’s sharp claws. It hit the ground with a dull thud. He couldn’t help but clench at the newfound emptiness and the feeling of cold air.

“Blue...Blue ple-“ he fell silent as Blue growled again, a sign to shut up. He clutched at the carpet below him as Blue dragged his teeth along Keith’s shoulder, applying just enough pressure for Keith’s breath to hitch.

‘Mine.’ He was saying. Keith pressed his forehead to the floor, daring not to speak.

He could feel the head of Blue’s cock dripping against him, sliding over his entrance teasingly.

Keith struggled with his breaths. One of Blue’s paws gripped his hip, claws threatening to break skin, while the other held him down between his shoulder blades.

Keith’s mouth opened, a punched out breath escaping him rather than the scream he’d held back as Blue slid in all at once.

He gasped for breath, nails digging at the fabric in his hands. His shirt had ridden up, pooling at Blue’s paw and exposing his torso to the cool air of the hallway.

Blue sat there for a moment, generous considering his current mood, before pulling back and slamming into Keith.

Keith’s legs fell farther open and he pressed a hand to his mouth, keeping his whimpers and cries quieted as Blue fucked him.

He bit into his knuckles, sure to leave nasty marks, when he felt Blue’s claws at his back sinking forward against his skin, pricks of budding pain between each point.

Footsteps echoed through the larger hallway.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice bounced off the walls. “Keith, are you over here?”

Keith dared not breathe. Even Blue was frozen.

Or at least he had been until the initial shock wore off. Then he began thrusting into Keith again, slower. He brought his head down to rest on Keith’s shoulder, breathing in his ear.

“Maybe he went the other way?” Lance’s voice came next.

“Maybe. Prince Aleit said he was over here though...” Shiro’s voice trailed off.

The footsteps stopped, too close. Just short of the turn into the dark hallway. Keith closed his eyes and willed them to turn around, not to look around the corner.

“Yeah, let’s go try to courtyard.” Shiro said, finally, followed by two sets of footsteps in the opposite direction.

As their footsteps faded Blue’s thrusts became harsher and faster, pounding into Keith.

He saw stars as he came, the mix of Blue’s cock and the adrenaline of almost being caught poured over, causing Keith to moan out loud. His cock twitched as it emptied himself against his stomach and the floor.

“Fuck-“ Keith sighed, eyes unfocused as Blue continued fucking him into the floor.

Blue opened his jaw, clamping his teeth on the juncture where Keith’s neck became his shoulder, over the pre-existing tooth marked scars. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin. Yet. It was a reminder. A message that Keith was forever Blue’s.

“Yours.” Keith whispered, finding it hard to speak louder than that. Blue’s responding growl was less threatening and more affirmative.

A ‘Good boy.’

Keith whimpered, grabbing at the carpet once more as Blue’s knot began to push inside him.

Blue’s thrusts stuttered as his knot began to swell inside of Keith, stretching his walls. Keith mewled, half sure he was drooling on the carpet but much too out of it to care.

When Blue came he bit down, re-marking Keith as he pumped the boy under him full of cum.

Keith gasped. He squirmed as Blue spilled into him, stretching him out farther and deeper than his cock could reach. Warmth spreading inside him.

Probably Keith’s favorite feeling in the world.

Keith let out a string of wordless whimpers and whines, unable to do anything but tremble on Blue’s cock while the wolf came inside him.

When the warmth came to a stand-still Blue leaned forward, pushing Keith flush against the ground, trapped between the carpet and Blue.

Blue huffed softly, nosing at the skin behind Keith’s ear. Keith gave a weak and breathy laugh.

“I’m all yours, Blue. You don’t have to worry.” Keith told him softly. “Yours forever. I love you, Blue.”

Blue happily licked at Keith’s neck in response, running his tongue over the fresh punctures in Keith’s skin.

“Fuck.” Keith blinked, suddenly realizing his leggings were ripped and his ass was full of cum. “How am I going to get back to the lion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment anonymously!!
> 
> As always, if you wish you can leave a prompt or suggestion. My prompt list as of me typing this is pretty long so it may take a while for me to get to yours!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @ficsfrombeyond!


End file.
